


When Harry's Away (Eggsy Will Play)

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill: "Eggsy is home alone while Harry is on a mission- Phone sex, bottom!Eggsy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry's Away (Eggsy Will Play)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit prompts to me or follow me on tumblr! www.professor-hartwin.tumblr.com

Eggsy had been trying to resist the urge all day. He’d cleaned the entire house twice, taken JB on three walks around the neighborhood, and went to the pub with Roxy and Merlin. Now, after showering and changing into a pair of silk shorts and one of Harry’s shirts, Eggsy couldn’t hold back any longer.

Picking up his phone, Eggsy dialed Harry’s number, praying his partner would have a moment to talk. His free hand was subconsciously rubbing over his lower stomach, playing with the hairs under his navel. 

“Eggsy? You alright, love?”

Eggsy grinned at the sound of Harry’s voice. “‘M fine, babes. Just missing you, is all.”

“I miss you too, darling. This mission is a total bust. Absolutely no activity by our mark.”

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully. “So…you’re bored then?”

Harry chuckled, laugh sounding smooth like honey and rough like whiskey, all in one. “Yes, my dear. Incredibly bored. Perhaps we could remedy that?” 

“Got anything in mind?” Eggsy asked coyly, hand already pushing under the waistband of his shorts. His cock was half-hard and thickening, the sound of his lover’s voice enough to get him going.

“A few things, actually. What are you doing right now, Eggsy? Are you in our bed?”

Eggsy hummed. “In your shirt and those silk shorts you got me from India a while back.”

Eggsy could practically sense Harry’s grin. “I love the way those look on you, love. Worth every cent I spent on them. Are you touching yourself?”

Eggsy smirked, fingers wrapping around his cock. “Yeah,” he whispered, stroking up the length of his erection. “Are you?”

Harry made a soft noise in response and Eggsy wasn’t sure, but he thought he could hear the slick noises of Harry stroking himself.

“Eggsy, my dear, take those shorts off and grab the lube from my bedside table. Want you to finger yourself for me.”

Eggsy groaned at that, immediately shoving off his shorts and fumbling for the lube. Pulling his legs up, he gently began to massage his hole with the pad of his index finger. “Oh god, Harry…”

“Feels good, yeah?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Eggsy gasped, slowly pushing one of his fingers into his hole. “Wish it was you. Miss your fingers opening me up.”

“Pretend it is me, love. Think about me opening you nice and slow, teasing your sweet hole the way you like.”

Eggsy moaned, unashamed as he canted his hips, shoving himself down onto the digit inside him. It felt good but he really did miss having the older man open him up, fingers long and perfectly thick, able to reach that special spot inside him with ease.

“That’s it, Eggsy. Such a good boy for me. Love you so much. Stretching yourself open to take my cock. Can’t wait to get home and fuck you silly, my love. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Eggsy gasped as his fingers teased his prostate, cock twitching against his stomach. “Harry…”

“Come for me, my love. Come on, darling.”

With a loud moan, Eggsy came untouched, pulsing across his abdomen. He heard Harry take a sharp breath, signaling his own orgasm.

“That was-”

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighed, content. “That was fucking ace.”

“I miss you,” Harry whispered, voice suddenly sounding very sad and far away.

“I miss you more,” Eggsy replied, settling down and pulling the covers over him. He buried his face in Harry’s pillow, sniffing deeply to catch the scent of his lover. “Please come home safely to me.”

“Always, my love. Always.”


End file.
